Tiiron Sunyal
Appearance & Personality * Tiiron's Stats - 6'1 - 180 Pounds - He's built more like a swimmer than anything. Plenty of definition, not a significant amount of bulk. - Brown spiky hair - Vibrant green eyes - His entire body is covered in various tattoos, many of them pictures of various gods and demons that dot history and myth, giving him a perceived strength and a foci for his magic. He often thinks on the tattoos fondly, and considers himself something of a mythology buff. His tattoos may glow and shift, and he can willingly make his tattoos move, though it's purely an aesthetic magic. sora0.jpg sora1.jpg sora3.jpg sora4.jpg sora5.jpg Sora.jpg sora6.jpg sora7.jpg sora8.jpg sora9.jpg sora10.jpg * Clothing - Tii is often found wearing a comfortable pair of slacks with a collared shirt tucked into them. It's considered "Casual" for him, though the color may vary. It's his most comfortable set of clothing, though he occasionally dons even lighter clothing for training or job purposes. He *Possessions - Tiiron doesn't have many possessions of note. He's relatively new to magic in general, and though he was a blacksmith before he discovered the guild, he gave up that life in it's entirety. - Tii has come into contact with some concentrated moonlight after taking a job. Looking at it brings to mind a flush of affection and warmth that he's not entirely used to. *Random Things - Using his magic, Tiiron is often found with one or several stars floating around his body. He's fascinated by the stars, and uses them to calm himself down. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 50,000 *Total Spent: ~1,000 *Total Left: 49,000 'Possessions' * 'Abilities & Spells' *'Heavenly Body Magic: 'Note, since this is causing contention, this is NOT canon Heavenly Body. * Astral Flare: An intense burst of light meant to temporarily blind the opponent * Moonlight Ursine: An attack steroid that intensifies his attack with the power of the heavens * Stardust: A hail of star stones pelts the enemy. Low damage spell but high volume of stones. * Moonlight Whip: A condensed tendril of moonlight thrashes the target. Lasts only for a few strikes. * Waltz of the Starlight: Using the creation of his stardust, his limbs are traced with thick clouds of the dust, masking his movements and allowing him to surprise those he's attacking. * Moderate Hand to Hand Combat: ''Tii has been training in a style of Muay Thai for quite some time and it makes him a formidable hand to hand combatant. 'Skills & Talents' * Cooking: Has a love of cooking, loves learning new recipes, and is ofen found smiling behind a stove * Rune Writing: Though not good for combat, he's become slowly adept at writing runes for mundane purposes * Storytelling: In a way that compliments his magic well, he's quite a good storyteller. His breadth of knowledge as it pertains to stories, the various myths and legends, and the way it pertains to life, leads to him being able to enthrall people with a wonderful story backed up by stardust visual. 'Backstory' 'Relationships''' * Jarred Blackclaw: One of his first friends in the Guild. Within the first five minutes they got into a bit of a "fight." * Raymond Stonehallow: One of his other friends, went with him on his first jobs. Category:C-Class